


To Be Human, Or Not

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pandemics, Season 1 canon divergence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steter Week, Steter Week 2020, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: In a dystopian landscape, Teen Wolf's Season 1 proceeds. However, there's a couple changes. With the only immunity to the airborne virus, is the bite from an Alpha. Will Stiles still make the same decision as in canon?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	To Be Human, Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Steter Week: Dystopia

It had been a strike of biological warfare that quickly decimated cities and states. It spread quickly as an airborne virus. Society as it was, was broken down and had to be rebuilt. Homes had to be refashioned so that outside air could not get in. Nationwide gas masks were required for day to day activities. 

After a fashion, it became a new normal. Kids went to school with their whole faces’ covered. Date nights changed to be either virtual or taken within the home (after having a shower before entering the main house). Soulmates could still be found, but the words would often be spoken through a screen rather than in person.

Slowly throughout the states there were those who were rising up who had an immunity, unbeknownst to the general public it was a change of their DNA that gave them the advantage. Politicians were rising who had the immunity, and the world around everyone was changing.

Beacon Hills was not different in this matter. 

School went on with masks. Prom themes changed to include the new mandatory face coverings. 

But a little bit of biological warfare couldn’t change the fact that the weird always seemed to happen there. 

The first murder with the half of the body missing, Scott went in with Stiles both wearing masks and only one came out of it not having to wear a mask anymore. 

Scott still fell in love at first sight with his soulmate. Despite the fact that his soulmate was from a family of hunters of the supernatural, Scott was undeterred from being by her side at every chance he could get. 

Stiles just had to sit back and watch the tragedy unfold, it felt strangely worse than Romeo and Juliet; that could have perhaps been due to the fact of the political climate and all around histeria that surrounded them. Because no matter how many times she tried to help or warn she wasn’t listened to anymore. 

Scott was immune, now stronger than he ever was before and he had found his soulmate. 

It didn’t change the fact that Stiles knew why her best friend was immune. 

The mystery that kept her and Scott active was at least something to break through the boredom Stiles had been facing. The claustrophobia of having to wear a mask constantly or having to be sealed inside a lonely home had been driving her mad. Her dreams were full of flashing red eyes and a growling voice that would whisper ‘Soon’ at the end of each dream. 

So when she met the Alpha who bit Scott and made him immune as a werewolf; she could only laugh. He was more handsome than she thought, annoyingly so in a sort of victorian rake sort of way.

“You must be Stiles.” His voice was deep with the slightest growling undertone that gave her flashbacks to her dreams. 

“You must be so pissed that this is the world you’ve woken up into.” 

Stiles didn’t even try to hide the shiver that went down her spine when their words registered. 

The Alpha however didn’t seem surprised to find his soulmate before him and merely raised his eyebrow and smiled, his teeth lengthening as he peered at the girl in the mask. The mask that didn’t seem to diminish the fearless golden light of her eyes. 

“It matters not to me.”

“You know you could have just killed them all off by taking off their masks. Easier and less bloody, plus less evidence left behind.” 

With a gasp, Stiles’ mask was yanked from her face. 

“What a fine idea?” A woman’s voice, Peter’s nurse, from behind spoke. 

The Alpha’s red eyes flashed and for a moment in the oncoming panic attack that Stiles’ was starting to have he seemed to be angry. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, trying to hold her breath while also not going into a full on panic attack; she barely registered the spray of red that happened above her.

As her face started to turn paler, a roar from behind them seemed to almost shake the building. “It seems my darling nephew has arrived, I suppose we will just have to finish this little chat elsewhere. I’ll see you soon, soulmate.” 

\-------

The next time she saw him was when he kidnapped her on the way to her school dance. 

“Why couldn’t you have kidnapped me afterwards? I was quite proud of my outfit, and I’m never proud of my outfit.” 

“I do like your steampunk rendition of the plague doctor. However I doubt that mask is actually functional.” He chuckled as he yanked her from the jeep, “You haven’t told anyone yet, have you?” His voice had almost seemed gentle with that last question. 

“And ruin everyone’s good mood, how could I?” Stiles bit out, her sarcasm was her last defense. 

“Now why don’t you tell me where Derek is.”

“Why would I know that?” 

He sidled up to Stiles and bracketed her body to the side of her jeep, “Aren’t you the brains? How about you do this next thing for me and I’ll do something for you?”

“Really and what’s my incentive?” 

“Surviving to finish high school perhaps.” 

Stiles sighs and rolls her eyes, “What do you want me to do?”

Peter plops a laptop on the trunk, alongside Scott’s phone, of his nurse’s car before leaning forward, “Unlock it.”

Stiles bit her lip and looked from the laptop to Peter, “Even if I could I’d need his username and password.” 

Peter leaned forward to her uncovered ear, “I’m a werewolf, remember I can hear lies and even if I couldn’t. I know for a fact that there is no one who knows Scott better than his best friend.” 

“Right. Even if you do find him, he’s not going to help you.” 

His wide grin spread once more. “Oh don’t worry about Scott, I believe I know my beta. He’ll do anything to save his lady love. Now type.” 

Stiles' breath hitched as her space was further invaded by the Alpha behind her. 

“You will help me, because it will help Scott. Ever so loyal and brave, the Stiles I’ve come to know would do anything to help her brother.” 

Resigned Stiles took the useless plague mask from her face, she was already infected there was no point anyways. Stiles quickly typed Scott’s username and password into the portal. 

“His username is Allison.” Peter rolled his eyes, and peered over Stiles shoulder as she typed Scott’s password. “His password is also Allison.” 

Stiles continued typing this time with a smirk on her lips as she glanced behind her at the Alpha, “Still want Scott as your beta?” She giggled at his exasperated sigh, before continuing with her typing. 

\--

Peter now knew where his betas were, all that was left was something he’d wanted to do since the day he first caught the scent of Stiles on Derek. 

“Now it’s time for your reward.” Peter pulled Stiles towards him and away from the car. One hand upon her wrist and the other around her corseted waist. He didn’t even let go of her wrist or waist as he removed her black glove from her wrist with his teeth. 

His mouth poised over her wrist before he glanced up into her golden eyes that already had the tell-tale dark ring around the irises that was the sign that the illness was advancing. “Do you want the bite?”

Stiles’ eyes were fixed on his lengthening teeth and her wrist. 

“No.” 

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed flickering with their red shine, before pulling her into his body. 

“Your heart skipped a beat.” 

Stiles swallowed, “I won’t be human anymore.” 

Her eyes darted to his and his features turned back, “You won’t be human anymore if you don’t let me bite you. Look at your arms, your veins have already changed color and your eyes are already fading with a dark ring. You don’t have much longer. I’m frankly surprised you are still standing.” 

“I have a strong constitution.” Stiles’ lips were tilted in a wry smile before she shook her head, but she knew he was right. She wouldn’t be a help to anyone dead. 

“I don’t want to stop being me.” 

“Oh Stiles…” The arm around her waist brought her even closer until they were chest to chest, and a hand tilted her chin up, “Nothing in this world could ever stop you from being you. You are incredibly stubborn, loyal and spirited, those things will not change.” 

A wave of dizziness came over her causing Stiles to rest her forehead against the hard chest of her soulmate. 

“After Kate, no more killing.” Her voice was muffled but she knew he could hear her, as she tilted her head back up. 

Peter smiled as he saw his Stiles coming back with her customary determined glint in her eyes. 

“I’m sure we can arrange something, after all we will be partners.” 

Stiles' mind was made up, but first she took the hand around her waist and pulled it up to view it. She was holding his wrist just like he had been hers, her eyes met his once more to find them Alpha red. She raised her wrist so it was closer to his face.

“Please make me pack.” 

Peter’s gaze grew almost hungry with his soulmate’s sincere request, in the moment forgetting how she held his wrist close to her as well. His face shifted and his teeth lengthened, the bite was swift and Stiles didn’t mutter one word but already she felt the power rush through her. 

It was happening far quicker than she knew was normal and so without another thought she followed through with her plan and bit his wrist that was still in her hand. 

Peter’s gasp caused both of them to look at each other. 

Twin eyes of crimson stared into one another. 

“Do you know what you have done?” 

Stiles’ tilted her head, “Of course, after all in a wolfpack there are actually two alphas, the mated pair.” 

“You transformed?” Peter was staring at her with wide incredulous eyes. 

“Yes, I read about it. Those with a wolfsblood strain in their family can transform instantly after being bitten. Now, Peter, we are truly partners.” Turning away from the gaping Alpha male, the Alpha female grinned at him from over her back, “Now are we taking your car or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm a bit nervous about how this one turned out.


End file.
